


Bound To You

by Hellyjellybean



Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angels, Dark, Dark fey, Evil Snoke, F/M, Fantasy setting, Fluff, Fluffy, Good versus Evil, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Redemption, Light Fey, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snoke Being a Dick, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, fey, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is another of my 1,000 word writing challenges.This story is based on the beautiful piece of artwork below:MrsMancuspia
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724848
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	Bound To You

Chained to the wall of the dark, damp cave, he awaited his fate. Snoke, King of the dark Fey appeared suddenly. Towering over him venomously.

‘Kylo Ren, you are charged with the crime of fraternising with the enemy, how do you plead?’ Snoke demanded, his unwelcome voice echoing off the cavern walls. 

Kylo glared at the demon before him. The hateful, decrepit creature, who snatched him from the light as a helpless infant and treated him like a slave, forcing him to carry out ruthless forms of punishment on their kind, until the day he had discovered the truth. The day he met Rey. His heart contracted at the very thought of her. Where was she? Was she safe from Snoke’s clutches? 

‘Is no one to be present for my trial? Are you to be my judge, jury and executioner?’ Kylo bellowed. 

Snoke did not respond.‘How do you plead?’ he repeated. 

‘Go back to hell,’ Kylo spat. 

Snoke’s mouth turned upwards into a menacing sneer.

‘Been there, done that. You are found guilty of the crime of turning on your own kind and attempting to defect to the light. Do you deny it?’ 

‘I do not,’ Kylo answered. He looked down at the ground. He wouldn’t give Snoke the satisfaction of begging for his life. He knew it was futile. 

‘Then I sentence you to death by my own hand. It brings me no comfort to do this to you, Kylo. You were my favourite. My very best harbinger of death. I am so disappointed.’ 

‘Get on with it,’ Kylo growled, his dark wings flexing behind him. 

He imagined Rey. He imagined she was there stroking his face and telling him she loved him as she had done so many times before. He imagined he could feel her light on his skin, painful to most of his kind, but not to him. Never to him. 

Kylo closed his eyes, the illusion was so real he could almost swear she was there. 

‘Get away from him.’ 

Kylo opened his eyes and there she was. His angel. His salvation. His love. 

She was standing between Snoke and himself, shielding him with her snow coloured wings. Tears sprang to his eyes. She was with him. Even at the end. She was with him.

Snoke laughed. ‘Ahhh, the ill-fated love birds are reunited once more. I shall dispose of you both. It will set a good example for my men.’ 

‘You have no power over me, Snoke,’ Rey hissed. 

She took a step forward. Kylo pulled at his chains. 

‘Rey, no…’ he was ready to die, but he couldn’t let her sacrifice herself for him. He wasn’t worth it… he wasn’t… 

‘I will decide what you are worth,’ Rey said suddenly, turning to look at him. She forced her thoughts into his mind. 

We are both walking away from this, I swear it. 

Kylo nodded at her. 

Rey turned to face Snoke once more. 

‘You will let us go, or you will face the consequences.’ 

Snoke shook with thinly concealed laughter. 

‘You really think you can defeat me, little lamb?’ 

‘You underestimate us, Snoke. It will be your downfall.’

Rey charged forward. Kylo roared and pulled at his chains. Snoke tried to send a bolt of lightning at Rey, but she was in the air before he could even take aim. The bolt hit one of Kylo’s chains and allowed him to break free. He ran at Snoke knocking him to the ground. Kylo tightened his hand around the terrified fiends throat. 

‘You do not get to touch her,’ Kylo snarled. 

Rey returned to the ground and crouched by Kylo. ‘Look at me, darling.’ 

He was powerless to resist. He turned his eyes to hers. 

She smiled at him. ‘Let’s go. He isn’t worth it.’ 

She held out her hand and Kylo took it. They stood, their hands joined together. Kylo stretched his free hand out towards Snoke.

‘You will stay here in this place and rot for all eternity,’ Kylo ordered. He was unsure if his power would be able to control someone as powerful as Snoke, but he felt Rey’s light mingling with his dark energy. Together, he hoped they were strong enough.

Snoke nodded, his eyes glazed as if hypnotised. 

Rey and Kylo walked out of the cave and sealed the entrance with an ancient curse that would prevent Snoke from leaving and prevent others from entering. 

They embraced and fell to the ground. 

‘I thought you were lost to me,’ Rey sobbed. 

‘I will always be with you, even death won't part us,’ Kylo vowed. 

He placed a hand on her back, pulling her towards him. She cradled his cheek gently as they kissed. Their energies entwined. The light rejoiced as the dark retreated. There was balance in the universe once more. 

Rey sighed gently. ‘Let’s go home.’ 

Kylo nodded. They stood and prepared for flight. 

‘I have discovered something,’ Rey said with a gleam in her eyes. Kylo looked at her with interest. 

‘I have discovered your birth name. The name you were given before Snoke snatched you away.’ 

‘What is it?’ Kylo asked. 

‘Ben,’ Rey replied. 

‘Ben,’ Kylo said, trying it out on his tongue. He smiled. ‘I like it.’ 

Rey smiled back. ‘I like it too.’ 

They took off into the skies above. Ben watched Rey as she soared. She closed her eyes and basked in the sun's warmth. Ben took the opportunity to knock her off course, just as he had done when they had first met, desperate to meet her, but unable to fathom a way to talk to her. Rey growled and launched at him. Ben caught her and they twirled in the air, their lips joining once again. 

‘I have to keep my eyes on you, ex demon,’ Rey murmured against his lips. 

‘I want your eyes on me for all eternity, my love,’ he replied. 

Rey smiled at him. ‘Now and always, my love,’ she vowed. ‘Until the ends of time.’ 

**********


End file.
